Two Shots Fired
by Screamfan2003
Summary: Occurs at the end of the movie in the cave. Triggers pulled, gunshots rang out. Who will die? Short WillLiz.
1. Two Shots FiredWill's Point of View

***Two Shots Fired***

By Screamfan2003 Disclaimer: I do not own The Pirates of the Caribbean at all. If I did, I would probably not be sitting here writing this (hee hee). Anyway… Basically, this scene is towards the end right before Jack shoots Captain Barbossa and Barbossa (is that spelled right?) has his gun aimed at Elizabeth. Obviously a sad Will/Liz story… 

**Will's Point of View**

As the pirates exploded behind him, Will knew what he had to do and he had to do it now. He raced up towards the chest full of the cursed gold. "This is it." He thought. "Time to remove the curse and end it all." Out of the corner of his eye, Jack throwing a medallion at him. With quick reflexes, Will reached out, and caught it. Took the knife, slashed his hand, and held the two golden pieces tightly in his palm. 

All of a sudden two piercing shots rang out.

Will looked up at Jack and Barbossa. Saw Jack with his pistol raised at Barbossa's chest. Barbossa grinned wickedly. "For 10 years you've carried that pistol and now you waste your shot?" 

            "He didn't waste it." Will declared triumphantly as he raised his hand over the chest. As he released the two medallions, he relished over the look of horror on Barbossa's face. He then glanced at Elizabeth. She had such a strange expression…instead of smiling at their victory; she wore a mask of pain, of defeat. Barbossa noticed this and smiled his evil shark grin. "You may have defeated me," he said as he fell. "But I'm not the only one whose life has just been claimed." With that, the man died. Will glanced back at Elizabeth and then looked at her hands that were resting on her stomach. Carefully, she took them away, and Will gasped with horror, disbelief, and sadness all rolled into one.

Her hands were red with blood.

What do you think so far? Please read and review please! :-D


	2. Two Shots FiredElizabeth's Point of View

***Two Shots Fired***

By Screamfan2003 Disclaimer: I do not own The Pirates of the Caribbean at all. If I did, I would probably not be sitting here writing this (hee hee). Anyway… Basically, this scene is towards the end right before Jack shoots Captain Barbossa and Barbossa (is that spelled right?) has his gun aimed at Elizabeth. Obviously a sad Will/Liz story… Elizabeth's Point of View 

The pirates exploded behind her as she raced to get out of the way. As she ran, she noticed that Will had made his way up towards the chest. She smiled at the thought of him. "Always saving the day…my hero." Quickly remembering about accepting the commodore's proposal she frowned. "I did it to save him…but it's him I love." She thought with sadness. Before any tears could fall, she stopped short with Barbossa only a few feet in front of her. Just as she did he raised his gun towards her and looked at her.

She gasped and breathed with short quick breaths not daring to move. Her mind was screaming at her to move; yet she couldn't seem to move, as her body was numb with fear. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger.

And two shots were fired.

At first, she felt nothing. It almost seemed the world slowed down and it was just a dream. After a moment or so though, the pain settled in and her hands grabbed her stomach. She could feel it; it was almost as something was burning inside her that would never stop, the pain was indescribable. It took her a minute to realize that Jack had also fired a shot at Barbossa. Words were spoken, but it was all a blur to her. Just then she looked up at Will, hands still on her stomach. She smiled for a moment as she realized what he had done: Will had removed the curse. The next words she heard though were as clear as daylight: "You may have defeated me, but I'm not the only one whose life has just been claimed." And with that Barbossa fell.

Tears came to her eyes as she realized that his words were true. When Jack and Will's heads both turned to her, she could no longer conceal it: she took her hands off her stomach and looked up at her true love and the pain in his eyes was pain that was worse then the actual shot.

My first POTC fic. Obviously I'm a Will/Liz fan and I was kind of surprised that no one wrote anything about this scene. I hope you like it and Read and Review please! :-D

Thanks!


	3. Always My True LoveTragic End

***Two Shots Fired***

By Screamfan2003 

*Anyway, this is the last chapter of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I liked writing it (even though it's sad…) I love Will and Liz as a couple! YAY! Ahem! Anyway…please read and review and thanks for everybody who read it. I appreciate it! (Okay, I'll shut up now.)

No point of view 

Liz glanced up at Will with pain and sadness in her eyes as she noticed he shared the same look. All thoughts of Norrington flew out of Will's head as he raced towards the woman he loved since he was 8 years old.

"No! NO!" Will yelled with pure shock in his voice. "This can't be happening. This is a nightmare." Will's mind screamed.

Just as he reached Elizabeth, she collapsed and he caught her in his arms.

"Will" Elizabeth whispered as she lay dying with tears streaming down her face. "I…I love you."

Will could feel his heart breaking as a lump formed in his throat. "I love you too…Elizabeth Turner." He whispered across her face, purposely adding his last name to hers. The result of this was Elizabeth trying her best to smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry I wasn't there…" his voice breaking with hurt and guilt. 

"No! Don't do that to yourself. You were so brave and were always there…you were and always will be my hero Will Turner." As they gazed into each other's eyes one last time, he pulled her towards her and they shared a passionate kiss, which which would be their first and last one. 

All of a sudden, Will could feel her body go limp. He gazed down at her angelic face and held her close, rocking her back and forth. "You will always be my one true love Elizabeth." He whispered with tears falling down his face.

*Okay…I'm going to get so many angry reviews from Jack fans. I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of him in the story, but I just tried to concentrate on Will and Liz. I hoped you liked it! **Screamfan2003**


End file.
